pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Klefki Sidequest
Only available after restoring Reborn City, it involves multiple sidequests you could say, starting with... Diamond Ring Sidequest Start by going to the top left warehouse in the Coral Ward, there you will see a girl and a spoink with a grey crystal, talk to the girl and she will tell you that spoink lost his pink pearl. After that go to the Apophyll Academy (you will need surf and dive) and go through the Apophyll beach north, after walking for a bit you will reach this area, continue as shown. Continuing north proceed as shown in the image. Continue south until you reach this area where you will use dive. After diving go south as shown in the image. After going into the house you will need to find the Diamond Ring. (Easier with itemfinder) * Object 1 is RelicCopper * Object 2 is Red Shard * Object 3 is Purple Shard After grabbing the Diamond Ring go into the Jasper Ward, in the building left of the Pokemon Center you will see a blonde woman that seems to be in a bit of a panic. She'll tell you about how she lost her Engagement Ring and how she needs to get it back, after you give her Engagement Ring back she'll give you the Classified Information. Looker Sidequest Go to this building in Peridot Ward. If you got the Classified Information in the last Sidequest a police officer and a detective should be here as shown. You'll have to fight the police officer he will have 4 pokemon: * Toxicroak Lvl 73 * Stoutland Lvl 74 * Arcanine Lvl 76 * Machamp Lvl 76 After defeating the officer the detective will say that he was too hasty and will apologize, you will then give the Classified Information and as a reward the officer will give you the Pink Pearl. (inside the house is also the Mind Plate) Spoink Pearl Sidequest After getting the Pink Pearl go back to the warehouse in the Coral Ward and talk to the girl again, you will then give to her the Pink Pearl and she will give you the Crystal Ball Crystal Ball Sidequest With the Crystal Ball now in your Bag go to the Jasper Ward once again, you will want to go inside this building. But these 2 guys will then want to have a double battle with you they will have 8 pokemon: * Ampharos Lvl 73 * Absol Lvl 73 * Typhlosion lvl 76 * Infernape Lvl 76 * Dhelmise Lvl 73 * Kabutops Lvl 73 * Golurk Lvl 74 * Slowking Lvl 74 Inside the house if you go to the room north you will find TM51 Steel Wing Continue up the stairs and talk to the lady and give the Crystal Ball to her, after that she will give you the 'R' Key, you can also ask her to tell you your future which leads to some interesting lore. Klefki Sidequest Now that you have the 'R' Key go to Blacksteam Shelter in Peridot Ward left of the Pokemart, after going inside proceed as shown in the image After going up the stairs talk to this guy. After giving him the 'R' Key he will give you a lvl 60 Klefki holding the Sanctum Key which will be needed on the Sanctum Key Sidequest - Category:Sidequests Category:Special Encounters